Juggernaut
by DeadxHands
Summary: Fate and Time; two fickle creatures forever locked in a pitched battle whose outcome shapes the ground we walk on. How can two warrior souls even begin to race against all-powerful cosmic forces as everything they know is perched upon a knife's edge, ready to split their realities in half? Rated M for harsh language, sequences of intense violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter I: A Black Minute

Summary:

Fate and Time; two fickle creatures forever locked in a pitched battle whose outcome shapes the ground we walk on. How can two warrior souls even begin to race against two cosmic forces as everything they know is perched upon a knife's edge, ready to split their realities in half?

Author's Notes:

As you can see we have the unexpected reunion with Tatsumi and Esdese, but with a few of my own twists. Personally, after finishing the anime, I was a little sad to see how it ended. Personally, I was hoping that Tatsumi and Esdese's complicated relationship would be fleshed out more, and I'm a total shipper of TatsumixEsdese, so I figured that I would put my own spin on the Akame ga Kill universe. This fic will be heavily AU as the story grows and progresses. However, key characters and events will still occur, and it will take a few chapters to set the pieces in motion to where things get really interesting. We'll just have to see how everything unfolds. Stories have a way of weaving themselves, so let's see how this goes, shall we?

Story: Juggernaut

Pairing: [Tatsumi, Esdese]

**Chapter I**

**A Black Minute**

From a distance, if one looked at the moonlit cliffside, one wouldn't find anything unusual about such a mountain. To the trained eye, however, a much different tale was unfolding.

An armored figure, rocketing up the side of cliff. His green-haired cohort, shaking his head and continuing along the rocky mountain path. And fast approaching, the Empire's Strongest absent-mindedly flew towards a meeting with her beloved on the back of her fearsome Danger Beast.

Yes, this was shaping up to be an interesting evening indeed.

The man beneath the hood smiled sadistically.

If everything goes according to plan, then at least two key players in the game would be down and out. He was shooting for all three, but apparently that was not to be tonight. Still, he would enjoy pitting the last of The Scientist's creations against formidable opponents.

That sadistic smile only grew wider as he shot through the forest towards the fabeld Mount Fake, eager to set his plan underway.

**XXXXX**

Lubbock sighed as his armor-encased partner shot up the cliff-side.

"Man, Miss Najenda doesn't pay me enough to keep up with him," muttered the boy, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he continued along the path.

His partner, on the other hand, traversed the rocky mountainside in leaps and bounds with ease. Tatsumi rocketed up the side of the mountain, lost in thought. While he should be focusing on the mission to eliminate Dr. Stylish's artificial Danger Beasts, it was nights just like these that made his mind race. As well as scouting the area, maybe a clear view of the night sky would set the restless young man at ease.

_'It would be so much easier to focus if she would just get out of my head,'_ thought the teen as he heaved a sigh.

Yes, the blue-haired beauty in question had yet to leave his thoughts since returning back to his friends at Night-Raid. For lack of a better term, Tatsumi felt conflicted.

On one hand, Tatsumi was more than happy to get back to his friends at Night-Raid. Akame, Leone, Lubbock, Mine, Najenda, and even the new members, Chelsea and Susanoo, held a special place in his heart. The past month of intensive training done with his assassin brethren had improved his body and mind in leaps and bounds. Hell, Tatsumi had even learned to summon Incursio's auxiliary weapon, the Neuntote. And yet, he couldn't get thoughts of the blue-haired Ice Queen out of his head.

Esdese, General of the Imperial Army, Queen of the Ice, leader of the Jaegers, continued to invade Tatsumi's mind, for reasons that made his head hurt. She was evil. All she cared about was chaos and carnage and violence and death, and yet...

There was something about her that was _good_. Pure, innocent even, despite the caked-on layers of blood and violence that she so desperately hides behind. And for some reason, Tatsumi, for all he knew, was the only one who could bring that out of her. His failed attempt to turn her over to Night-Raid on the night they shared in her quarters only fueled his resolve to at least get her to consider reason.

_'I can't just quit on her,'_ he reasoned, one footfall after another sending him rocketing up the side of the cliff.

_'There is something inside of her that isn't bad. There has to be...'_

With a final push, Tatsumi flew into the air, floating for a split second before slamming into the plateau on the mountain top. Disengaging his Incursio and placing the sword back into the scabbard strapped to his back, Tatsumi stared up at the moon, so reminded of the object of his current thoughts due to the pale hue exhibited by the floating orb illuminating the night sky.

_'Esdese.'_

He stared up at the moon, encapsulated by his thoughts.

_'I'll get through to you. I can't give up on you yet.' _

As he stared up at the moon, a loud roar startled the teen. He whipped around to see a giant, draconian Danger Beast circling the plateau he currently stood on. As he stared, awestruck, something dropped from the back of the great Beast, aiming straight for him.

_'Oh, shit!'_

**XXXXX**

Unbeknownst to Tatsumi as he scaled the mountain, Esdese flew across the sky on the back of her draconian Danger Beast in order to clear her head.

_'Tatsumi...'_

Sadness filled her blue orbs as she stared down at her feet. His bright green eyes, full of fire and conviction strong enough to make even the blood of the Ice Queen flow faster, were all that had been on her mind. This month without him had been hell, and losing one of her Jaegers had done nothing but sully her mood even further. It amazed her how much of an impact that one young man could have on her, no less on everyone around him, and that is exactly what drew her to him like a moth to a flame.

She sighed, lifting her gaze to stare at the moon. Esdese found that staring at such a sight helped to ease her troubled mind, something that she never though was possible.

_'It seems that spending so much time around Tatsumi has softened me up a bit,' _she thought as a soft smile spread across her pale face.

Shaking her head, Esdese decided to focus more on her patrol route. The whole reason she was out here in the first place was to survey the area for Night-Raid, and she would be damned if they got away from her icy clutches once more.

_'I will prove that I am the strongest, and maybe then Tatsumi will return my love.'_

As she looked below her, she saw a lone figure below her standing atop a plateau at the peak of Mount Fake. Her eyes gleamed with sadistic glee and a smile appeared on her face, large enough to show off her razor sharp canines.

_'Tatsumi, I'm coming for you. You will be mine.'_

Esdese plummeted off the back of her danger beast, unaware that the young man in question was exactly the one she was shooting towards.

**XXXXX**

Tatsumi threw his arms to steady himself as the strange figure slammed into the mountain peak in front of him hard enough to crack the very earth that he stood on. Tatsumi shook his head and rubbed his eyes in order to clear the dust so he could see. He looked up as the dust settled, and the sight in front of him sent his head spinning and his heart slamming into his chest in a mixture of fear and excitement.

Esdese stood, dust and wind whipping around her like a typhoon as her hair billowed in the wind caused by her violent impact. Blue eyes of hardened steel glared at the landscape around her, surveying the area for any sort of trap that may lay in wait. Finding none, she whipped her head around, drawing her rapier only to nearly drop it in shock as her eyes leveled onto the young man gazing at her.

"T-Tatsumi?"

Esdese's breath came in short, ragged gasps as her eyes fell on the boy who held her heart in his hands. Letting her rapier clatter to the ground, she dashed over to him, nearly knocking the young swordsman off his feet with the force of her embrace had he not been expecting something of the sort. Face pressed into her chest (which he took some small delight in), he gripped her waist with his hands, conflicting emotions whirling through him.

"It's you Tatsumi, it's really you! I thought you were gone from me for good!"

Esdese could practically burst from the amount of happiness radiating from her at this very moment. She had the one she loved back in her arms, and she would be damned if she let him go again.

"General Esdese, I-"

Tatsumi was cut off as she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"You don't have to say anything, Tatsumi. All that matters is that you're here with me now, and you're safe."

Esdese pressed her cheek against Tatsumi's head, running her fingers through his thick brown hair in an attempt to make sure this all wasn't some horrible nightmare. Tatsumi just stood there in shock, even more conflicted than before.

_'She's the Ice Queen, and she's acting like this? All because she's seen me again?'_

He knew he should be loyal to the Revolution, to Night-Raid and to his friends, but seeing this woman, the Empire's Strongest and one of their top Generals practically in tears over this unexpected reunion, shook him to his very core.

"What are you doing up here," Tatsumi managed to choke out.

Esdese stepped back, hands still on Tatsumi's shoulders. "I've been tasked by the Empire to hunt down Danger Beasts harassing the Capital."

It was at this moment Esdese gasped slightly, becoming fully aware of the situation. While this certainly felt like a dream come true for the General, she couldn't help but wonder as to why Tatsumi was up here.

"Why are you here?"

Tatsumi gulped at the question, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

_'She's suspicious. If I don't answer carefully, I'm doomed.'_

Tatsumi gulped.

"U-um, do you mind if we do something about this position? I can't concentrate if-"

"No. I won't let you run again."

Panicking, Tatsumi leapt back, putting some small distance between himself and Esdese.

"I-it's to test my skill!"

He brandished Incursio's key above his head, smiling triumphantly. He might just get out of this after all.

"I heard there were several high-level Danger Beasts roaming around up here!"

Esdese smirked. "Then you're here to fight them too."

A slight frown then overtook her features as she stared downwards at her feet.

"So, have you decided to join the Revolutionary Army?"

Tatsumi cursed inwardly. He should have known that Esdese wouldn't forget about something that crucial. The young swordsman dropped his hands back to his sides, staring at his feet.

"Not yet. But I don't intend on changing my mind. That's why I'm up here. I'm training to be a warrior."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, for now, Esdese strode up to Tatsumi, running her hands along his arms and shoulders seductively as Tatsumi gulped.

"You've certainly improved greatly over such a short time," Esdese breathed out huskily, admiring just how much progress her love had made in such a short month. "Your physique is much more pronounced and you seem much stronger. I wonder how much stronger you would be if you would have stayed with me, hmm?"

Tatsumi gulped again, staring up into Esdese's face as she returned his gaze hungrily, mouth split into a toothy grin and eyes hazy with desire.

_'Shit, think Tatsumi, think! There has to be a way out of this!'_

This unexpected reunion was cut short as a series of bellows assaulted their ears. Looking up, the two warriors saw four of the pale, humanoid Danger Beasts climbing over the far side of the cliff face. Esdese glared, placing herself between the Beasts and Tatsumi as she strode towards her abandoned rapier.

"Leave these Beasts to me," she growled to Tatsumi, making his spine shiver.

Esdese plucked the rapier from the ground as the first of the Danger Beasts charged her. Not batting an eye, she sidestepped the first, jabbing her pointed rapier downward through the side of the creature's knee. Tatsumi winced as the abomination's shrill cry broke the night, ligaments severing and bones shattering as Esdese twisted her blade. With a strength that made Tatsumi slack-jawed in amazement, Esdese swung her rapier, with Beast still attached, in a graceful arc above her head, sending the beast flying into the body of another.

Without hesitation, Esdese summoned three large icicles, nonchalantly sending them flying through the air to skewer the two Danger Beasts writhing on the ground. Their bodies went limp as the third beast vaulted over its comrades, fists raised to pummel Esdese into the dirt. The General smirked up at the rapidly approaching creature, coating the fingers on her free hand into icy talons. Just as the beast was about to slam into her, Esdese swung her clawed hand up to meet it, icy talons sinking into the face of the creature. It went limp almost instantly, and Esdese squeezed, popping the creatures head as one would a balloon. Taking sick satisfaction in how she dispatched the first three, she surveyed the field of battle for the fourth.

Her eyes fell on Tatsumi as she looked for the fourth Danger Beast, cheeks flushing as she realized that the young boy had been watching her perform her work with rapt attention. Whether it was fear or adoration in his eyes, Esdese could not be certain, especially from this distance. Unable to find the fourth beast immediately, she began to stride over towards her lover.

It was then that the fourth and final Beast leapt over a rock formation stationed behind Tatsumi, crying out and intending on crushing his skull. She cried his name, dashing forward as he wheeled around to face the creature. Before Esdese could reach him, Tatsumi had drawn his sword and slashed through the beast in one fluid, downward motion, splitting it neatly in two. The pieces of the beast flew off to either side of Tatsumi as he smirked, returning his sword to its original place as Esdese ground to a halt behind him. He turned, smirking at Esdese sheepishly.

"Looks like that last one almost got the drop on me, eh?" He scratched the back of his head and grinned up at her.

"I didn't expect you to be able to counter so quickly, Tatsumi," she said, smiling down at him. "You have definitely improved since last you were with me."

She pulled him close, purring into his ear now.

"Maybe when we get back to the Palace, you can show me how else you've improved, neh?"

Her icy breath tickled his ear as his face became a rather impressive shade of red.

Tatsumi jumped back, raising his hands in defense and shaking his head as sweat rolled down his face.

"No, that won't be necessary! You see, I-"

Esdese's eyes narrowed suddenly as she turned around to face the opposite side of the rocky clearing.

"There's a surprising amount of nuisances around here. The one that just hid.. I know you're there, come out!"

Esdese brandished her rapier, her speech icy and harsh like a blizzard.

"Show yourself, or I shall not hesitate in attacking."

A cloaked man, hood drawn to hide his face, stepped out from behind the rocks, hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he chuckled.

"Damn, and I thought that I hid pretty well."

He stopped opposite of Esdese and Tatsumi, shrugging.

"As to be expected from the Empire's strongest. Still, to find you up here..."

He smirked menacingly.

"It seems playtime is over."

Esdese just grimaced.

"So, you were the one controlling the danger beasts all along. I'll escort you to the torture room."

The hooded figure just chuckled once more.

"Sorry, but I'm not into that," he shrugged.

The hooded man hunched over, drawing a device from his pocket.

"And ultimately, I'll have you clean up a big toy!"

He brandished the device above his head, invoking the contraption's power.

"Now, witness the power of my Teigu. Have fun with my final toys! Shambhala!"

In a bright flash, the two warriors had disappeared, leaving the hooded figure as the sole living being atop Mount Fake.

"I can't have you ruining my fun before it has even begun."

With that, the hooded figure turned and began back down the mountain side.

**XXXXX**

Tatsumi screamed as he was ejected from the other side of the portal, rolling as he crashed to the ground. Groaning, he lay there trying to catch his breath, inhaling deeply. He didn't know how far he had been sent, and he obviously had no idea where he was as he gazed around him. He had never been to the beach before, and the tropical locale in which he had obviously been so unceremoniously dumped held absolutely no answers as to where he and Esdese had ended up.

Remembering that Esdese had been teleported too, he looked around to find her, eventually spying her shock of blue hair underneath a nearby palm tree, a little ways behind him. Tatsumi stood, shaking the sand from his clothes as he walked over towards Esdese.

The General had been shot from the portal in much the same way as Tatsumi was, landing somewhat more gracefully Tatsumi at the foot of a tall palm tree. She shook the stars from her eyes as she stood up, glancing around to see Tatsumi walking up to her.

"Where are we?"

Esdese looked at Tatsumi as he scratched his head, staring around at the white sandy beaches.

"It looks like we've been teleported to a remote location. My guess is that it is quite a distance from the Empire."

Tatsumi looked at Esdese in shock.

"How far?! Oh, this can't be real! It has to be an illusion!"

Tatsumi ran his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth as Esdese began to survey the area. White sand, calm seas, and a large, crescent shaped beach? The General had a vague idea as to where they were, but would need a better vantage point to make sure.

"Esdese!"

She was brought from her musings as Tatsumi called her name. Esdese blushed, turning to see the boy standing in front of her.

"This can't be real! It has to be an illusion or a dream or something! Please, Esdese, hurt me, and maybe we'll go back to reality!"

Esdese blushed furiously, hands on her cheeks as she shook her head coyly.

"My, Tatsumi, I didn't know you had such a fetish. It's as though we WERE meant for each other."

Tatsumi sweatdropped. Hard.

"That isn't what I meant," he cried, shaking his fist at Esdese. "Because of that guy's ability, we may be hallucinating this. So, if we feel some sort of physical pain, we might wake up, right?"

Esdese turned to Tatsumi.

"Alright, here goes."

Tatsumi shut his eyes, squeezing them tight and furrowing his brow as he wait for what was to come. His mind raced, wondering what kind of pain she was about to inflict upon him.

It never came. Instead, Tatsumi's eyes shot open as he felt Esdese placing her hands on the sides of his head, pressing her smooth lips against his own. Shocked, he opened his mouth to say something, and Esdese took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Tatsumi placed his hands on Esdese's waist, intent on breaking the kiss, but found that he couldn't. Tatsumi, despite his mind's protests, wanted to kiss her. Hell, it even felt good! Tatsumi decided to wrap his arms around Esdese's waist fully, fighting back with his tongue.

Now it was Esdese's turn to be surprised. Her love, her Tatsumi, was returning her kiss! Her cheeks flushed heavily and her chest heaved as Esdese ran her hands through Tatsumi's brown hair, his own hands trailing up and down her spine, leaving it tingling with electricity at his touch.

After several moments, the two broke the kiss, panting heavily. Esdese trailed her fingers down Tatsumi's cheek, smiling at him seductively.

"Does that prove that this isn't some illusion?"

Tatsumi backpedaled forcefully, blushing and shaking his head. "You can't just use me like that! It's not fair!"

Esdese giggled at his reaction before getting back to business.

"The smell, the temperature, the humidity..."

_'Tatsumi's lips.' _ She blushed.

"This is all real. Most likely, it's that guy's ability. Some Teigu have the ability to manipulate space and time."

Tatsumi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

_'Space and Time?! How can that be?'_

"Something like that can't be possible," he protested.

Esdese turned back to the young boy, sauntering up to Tatsumi and grabbing him around the waist. _'For now, let's check our surroundings.'_

"Hold on tight," she whispered huskily into his ear, summoning an enormous pillar of ice to carry the duo high into the sky.

Tatsumi had his breath taken away at the view presented to him. They were several hundred feet in the air on top of a pillar of ice, looking out over the small island surrounded by ocean on all sides. Tatsumi had never seen such a sight. "This is amazing," he cried, smiling ear to ear as Esdese grinned.

"This is a beautiful view," she mused. "It's as though we're on a date!"

Tatsumi sulked, conflicted as to how to feel about the prospect of a date with the Empire's resident Ice Queen.

"You sure are calm," he muttered.

Esdese looked down at Tatsumi's sitting form as he stared across the ocean.

"The ability of the Teigu surpasses the imagination. If you want to go on, you have to keep an open mind."

Tatsumi hummed to himself, mulling over this new information.

"Back to the main subject..."

Tatsumi suddenly felt a weight on his back as Esdese squeezed him from behind.

"It's like we're on a date," she pronounced happily, smiling as Tatsumi began to protest.

Suddenly, a thunderous roar could be heard just off-shore. Tatsumi and Esdese started into the ocean as a giant abomination arose from the depths, towering just as high as the two on the pillar. Tatsumi thought that this Danger Beast was almost the same height as Dr. Stylish after his transformation.

_'Now is my chance,' _Esdese screamed internally. _'I can finally show Tatsumi what I can do, and he'll surely be mine!'_

Tatsumi just stared at the abomination, gritting his teeth in frustration. '_If only I could use Incursio,_'he thought wildly, '_I could get us out of this mess.' _Tatsumi widened his eyes in shock, realizing what just crossed his mind. '_Us?! Since when was there an us?!'_

"I have no time for nuisances," muttered Esdese, a sadistic smile splitting her visage. She drew her hands together in front of her, fingertips pressed together as giant spikes of ice formed in the air around her.

"Something like you deserves skewering! _Weiss Schnabel!_"

The spikes of ice raced forward, skewering the abomination and sending it toppling. Tatsumi stared on, awestruck.

"Amazing. In one instant-"

He was cut off as the beast began to rise again, pieces of shredded flesh dangling from its ruptured skin.

"How tenacious," muttered Esdese maniacally. "This is getting exciting."

Tatsumi pointed at the spot on it's forehead.

"What about there? That looks fragile, doesn't it?"

Esdese smirked.

"My thoughts exactly."

Placing a hand on the pillar of ice below her, she summoned another spike of ice, this one as large as the pillar they stood upon. "_Grau Horn,_" she cried, sending it jetting towards the giant Danger Beast.

The abomination, not to be put down so easily, stopped the attack with one of its hands, preparing to counterattack. It was then that Tatsumi decided to strike. With a cry, he leapt onto the ice spike, using it as a bridge to close the distance between himself and the Danger Beast.

Esdese stared, mouth agape in shock. '_Tatsumi is playing off my abilities to deliver the killing blow. Seeing him in action, feeling his intent...'_

With a roar, Tatsumi leapt, bringing his sword down to skewer the Beast's pilot as blood sprayed out from being the creature.

_'To think, that I would use this opportunity to impress you, only to have you impress me more, my Tatsumi'._

The beast fell to the ground dead as Tatsumi leapt clear of the carcass, landing in the sand and rolling to his feet. He looked up at the figure of Esdese standing atop the pillar of ice, smirking.

_'You're not the only one who can hold their own out here, Esdese.'_

Tatsumi's eyes widened as another of the gigantic Danger Beasts rose from the ground behind Esdese, sending a fist flying at the icy pillar she was perched upon. As the pillar started to topple, Esdese just smirked, jumping high into the air as she snapped her fingers. Almost instantly, an enormous block of ice appeared above Esdese's head as she sent it barreling towards the second monstrosity. Tatsumi could only stare, mouth agape.

_'So this is the true power of the Empire's Strongest. We don't stand a chance...'_

Esdese laughed maniacally.

"_Hagel Sprung,_" she cried, slamming the giant mass of ice into the Danger Beast, effectively crushing its pilot and killing it instantly.

Tatsumi could do nothing but stare in a mix of fear and excitement.

_'Her fighting style, it's so impressive. I couldn't hope to match her at my level now. I don't even know how the rest of Night Raid would fare against the likes of her.'_

Esdese leapt off the giant block of ice, landing next to Tatsumi gracefully.

"Well, Tatsumi? Did I impress you?"

Tatsumi was brought out of his thoughts abruptly and looked up to see Esdese blushing coyly as she clasped both hands in front of her. He couldn't help but blush as he turned his head away, running a hand through his hair as he ventured several yards away to plop down in the shade of a nearby palm tree.

"Well, it appears that was the last of them."

Esdese sat opposite him, drawing out a small pencil and notebook from one of the pockets on her uniform, appearing to draw something within its confines.

"So that's what that man meant by cleaning up toys."

Quirking his eyebrow at the blue-haired belle, Tatsumi just shrugged.

"So, what do we do now?"

Esdese looked over the edge of her notebook at Tatsumi before returning to her drawing.

"First, we'll scout the area. We need a definite understanding of our environment before we proceed any further," replied Esdese as she studied her drawing closely.

"Roger," Tatsumi shouted, pumping his fist in excitement. _'Wait,' _he began to think as something crossed his mind. _'When did I get enthusiastic about working with her? She's the enemy,'_ Staring at Esdese as she continued her fervent sketching, he couldn't help but think that she looked somewhat... cute. Then he remembered what she had become famous for and threw his head back, running his fingers through his hair in confusion. _'What's gotten into me?'_

_'Hmm,' _mused Esdese, as she compared the real-life Tatsumi to her drawing. _'It still doesn't look like him.'_

**XXXXX**

Tatsumi and Esdese spent the majority of the day scouting out the dense tropical forests surrounding their immediate area. Their time spent foraging for food and hunting Danger Beasts, not to mention Esdese's almost constant advances on Tatsumi, almost made them forget that they were stranded on a remote island in the middle of the ocean with no signs of civilization to be found.

Almost.

Tatsumi sighed, plopping down onto the smooth sand as he stared up at the stars. "We spent the entire day exploring the island, and we haven't even covered half of it. It's already dark," he mused as he stared up at the tapestry of stars above him.

"While we didn't explore the whole island," Esdese replied, sitting next to him, "I do think I have a general idea of where we ended up."

Tatsumi sat up, eyes begging her to continue.

Esdese went on with her findings. "Judging by the climate, the fact that we're surrounded by ocean, and my own extensive knowledge of the Empire's maps, I would have to place us on a deserted island in the sea to the southeast of the Empire's borders."

"That far, huh?" Tatsumi looked back up at the stars, mind racing.

"Yes," continued Esdese. "The nearest island is miles away, much too far to swim. So our only options for finding a way back to the Capital are to find another portal like the one that dropped us here, or tame a Danger Beast strong enough to fly us home."

"Now, back to important matters," Esdese began again, placing her hand atop Tatsumi's. "This island is deserted. Meaning that we're the only two people on this island."

Tatsumi blanched, trying to backpedal away, but the sand was slowing him down. "Shouldn't we focus on trying to get out of here, instead of, you know, other things," asked Tatsumi feverishly as he tried to desperately change the subject.

Esdese bared her teeth in her infamous predatory grin, crawling seductively onto Tatsumi's now prone form. Tatsumi gulped, realizing that her blouse was still unbuttoned from the expedition across the island, revealing her impressive bust only covered by a thin white bra. "Oh come now, Tatsumi," she whispered huskily into his ear, "don't tell me that you wouldn't like to get to know each other better."

Tatsumi had to come up with a solution, fast. "I know how to get to know each other better," he blurted without thinking. "Tell me about yourself! Tell me about how you grew up."

Esdese smiled, almost sadly, aqua eyes shadowed by her blue bangs. "Fine, I'll tell you my story. I was born into a northern tribe of hunters who specialized in hunting high-level danger beasts. I never knew my mother, as she was killed when I was just an infant, so my father, the chief of the tribe, raised me single-handedly, teaching me the skills of the hunter as I grew."

Tatsumi gulped. _'No wonder she's so intimidating. Having to grow up like that, I can't even imagine what that must have been like.'_

Esdese continued. "He taught me that the law of the world, was to kill or be killed, to eat or be eaten. That was how we survived. However, while I was out hunting one day, a neighboring tribe from across the northern border slaughtered what was left of my tribe. I came home to my village in flames, and I witnessed my father give his last breath as he passed. In the end, he wasn't strong enough. So he died."

Tatsumi stared up at her in shock. "Esdese, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

The woman in question sighed, leaning away to lay next to Tatsumi in the sand. "It's okay, Tatsumi. In truth, no one has ever shown interest, much less concern over my past, so your reaction is... unexpected, but nice."

Tatsumi sat up, hugging his knees.

"I think you're wrong, though, Esdese," he muttered.

Esdese looked up at Tatsumi, perplexed. "Oh, and how is that? Please, enlighten me."

"The world isn't just kill or be killed anymore. Sure, a lot of those same principles still apply, but it's a big world. Everyone has hopes, dreams, and aspirations. They have goals to reach and people they care about. I think life is about making the world a better place, for yourself and those you care about." Tatsumi looked over at Esdese, a question perched upon his lips. "Why do you care about me, Esdese? Why do you really care about me?"

Esdese stared up at Tatsumi, surprise evident on her face. "Tatsumi, I've told you," she began. "I love you. You're everything I could have ever wanted, and-"

Tatsumi abruptly stood up, glaring out over the ocean. "If you can't tell me why you supposedly 'love' me, Esdese, then I have nothing to say to you." He began his trek down the beach, to clear his conflicted head.

Esdese just stared after him, a single tear trailing down her cheek that no living soul would ever see.

_'Tatsumi...'_

Tatsumi marched down the beach, his mind ablaze. _'Why did I just do that? I can't have feelings for her. She's the enemy, the Empire's strongest weapon! So why am I all of a sudden so conflicted?' _The teen sighed, kicking up sand in an attempt to relieve his frustration. None of these feelings made sense to him, and the lack of distractions on this Emperor-forsaken island wasn't making things any easier on the young man.

Tatsumi stared up at the night sky, the sound of waves hitting the shore crashing around his ears as he sighed once more. _'Bulat, I don't know what to do. I need my Big Bro in a time like this.'_

Suddenly, a bright purple light illuminated the beach around him, and Tatsumi whipped around to see a portal, not unlike the one that sent them to the island, materialize on the beach.

_'A way home...'_

**XXXXX**

Esdese, similarly, was staring up at the night sky, but hadn't moved from her position in the sand since Tatsumi had stormed off. _'Kill or be killed... that's all I've known my whole life. Survival has always been my number one priority, and yet, Tatsumi seems happy to throw his life on the line at a moment's notice. Why? I don't understand.'_

Esdese huffed, standing up and brushing off her military uniform. It was obvious she had a lot of thinking to do, but being stranded alone on a deserted island all by her lonesome wasn't her cup of tea, even for the Empire's most sadistic general. _'Since when did I become so soft,' _she scoffed internally, following after Tatsumi by use of his footprints left in the sand.

Suddenly, a bright purple light, much like the one that teleported the two to the island in the first place, lit up like a beacon in the direction that Tatsumi had walked. Esdese, panicking, shot towards the light, praying that she wasn't too late. _'I can't let Tatsumi get away from me, not again!'_

Despite the speed at which Esdese rocketed down the beach, she didn't reach the portal in time, collapsing in the sand as the portal closed in front of her. Broken and in shock, she reached down, running her fingers through the sand.

_'No... Tatsumi, he's gone again. He's gone and I couldn't stop him!' _Tears welling up in her eyes, she squeezed them shut, pain and rage and agony building up inside her. Suddenly, a faint whisper reached her ears above the sound of the ocean waves.

"Esdese."

Her head shot up, eyes wide in surprise. There, on the opposite side of where the portal disappeared, was Tatsumi, with that big grin plastered on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

Esdese could feel her heart practically burst in joy. She shot over towards him, knocking him over with the force of her embrace, the tears flowing freely now. "Tatsumi, oh Gods, I thought that I lost you for a third time," she whimpered, her icy facade beginning to crack as Tatsumi could do nothing but run his hands up and down her back.

"I couldn't very well leave you here on this island by yourself," Tatsumi replied, sighing inwardly. _'Your heart is just too big for its own good.' _Shaking his head, he continued. "If you hadn't have been here with me, I would have never been able to take on those two creatures, or even begun to think of a way out of here, so I figured I'd repay the favor and help you find a way off this island."

To say that Tatsumi was surprised at Esdese's near-breakdown was to put it mildly. He was downright floored. _'Maybe there's actually some good in her after all,' _he mused.

After several moments of lying on the beach, Esdese composed herself, pecking Tatsumi on the cheek as she stood up. "It would be best to find some shelter for the night, seeing as we're stuck here for the time being," she said, trying to sound nonchalant as she sauntered to the edge of the tropical forest.

"Oh no, you can't just play that off," shouted Tatsumi as he chased after her, shaking his fist in the air. "I saw you, you can't deny that you weren't crying!"

Sighing, Esdese turned and placed an icy hand on Tatsumi's shoulder as he caught up with her. "Speak one word of this," muttered Esdese darkly, "and you'll spend a fortnight in my own personal torture chamber when we get back. Understood?"

As Tatsumi gulped and nodded quickly, she smiled sickly, turning and continuing into the forest.

_'I should have left her here, dammit.'_ Sighing, Tatsumi consigned himself to his fate, trudging after the Ice Mistress into the forest.

**XXXXX**

"Tatsumi's missing again?"

Lubbock stared up at Night Raid's leader, Najenda, through his green hair, sadness written all over his features after giving his official report of the scouting mission. "It appears that way, Miss Najenda," he replied, clenching his fists. He was lucky that it was only he and Najenda who were up at this time, or else the rest of the small band of assassins would be out for his blood for letting Tatsumi disappear after just getting him back from the clutches of Esdese and her lackeys.

It's not like it was necessarily Lubbock's fault though. He couldn't really stop Tatsumi from scouting the top of the mountain, since it was bound to happen anyway, and he wasn't a fighter, so taking on that hooded figure that followed Tatsumi up the mountainside was out of the question. Sure, all of Night Raid could hold their own in a fight, but Lubbock was more suited to intelligence gathering, and he was loathe to change that.

"This certainly complicates matters," Najenda spoke softly, lighting up another of her cigars as she inhaled deeply. "From what our reports from the Capital say, unrest is growing at a surprisingly alarming rate. Change is coming to the Empire, Lubbock; for better or worse I can't say."

Lubbock could only nod his head in agreement. Having followed Najenda since before she defected from the Imperial Army, he knew when to trust his leader's judgement, and her words helped to reaffirm what he had been hearing from his contacts in the Capital for days now. "Is there any words from the Army," questioned Lubbock.

Najenda nodded. "The Revolutionary Army is growing stronger by each passing day, and it won't be long before the army is ready to launch an assault on the Capital," she mused. "Which is why we need Night Raid at full strength right now. We've just been handed a new list of of high-ranking Imperial personnel to take out, including the Prime Minister and Esdese herself, not to mention Grand General Budo as well as other key sympathizers to the Empire's cause."

Lubbock sighed, running his fingers through his long hair. "We certainly have a lot of slack to pull these days."

"That's not all though."

Lubbock looked at Najenda questioningly as her artificial hand tapped a rhythm away against the table she was currently leaning on.

"We've received startling reports from our Army's scouts stationed along the southern border. The rise of traffic coming from the desert to the south has kicked up substantially, and none of the southerners are returning across the border back to their homeland. Our own scouts stationed in the southern region have yet to report back for weeks now, leading us to believe that something big is happening across the desert."

Lubbock could only sigh once more. _'If it's not one thing, it's another I suppose. All the more reason we need Tatsumi back so we can get this Revolution over with already.'_

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Tatsumi awoke with a yawn, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Feeling an additional weight on his side, he found Esdese with her head resting peacefully on his shoulder, an arm draped over his chest and her legs intertwined with his. Panicking slightly, Tatsumi tried to find a way to squeeze out of her grip, only to have her grumble and tighten her hold the minute he made any sort of movement.

Resigning himself to his fate, Tatsumi just stared at the canopy of leaves above him as the sun's rays began too peek through, illuminating the forest floor below. Before passing out from sheer exhaustion last night, he had help Esdese make an impromptu lean-to out of dried logs and palm tree leaves, and now lay on a bead of more palm tree leaves, using his shirts as a makeshift pillow.

This thought made him blush as he realized that he had slept next to Esdese shirtless the whole night. After several moments of careful deliberation, he decided to try and sit up and put his shirts back on. Such was not mean to be, for as Tatsumi tried to ease out of Esdese's grasp, she muttered once more in her sleep, turning onto her back and pulling Tatsumi with her, succeeding in planting his face between her breasts which were still exposed due to her unbuttoned blouse. In an attempt to get up, Tatsumi accidentally placed his hands on top of her breasts, squeezing them slightly as he pushed himself up, making Esdese elicit a small moan as his face turned an impressive shade of red.

"My my, Tatsumi, I didn't think you'd try and take advantage of me in my sleep," whispered Esdese as she opened her eyes to grin up at the blushing teen. "If you wanted me, all you had to do is ask." She leaned up, nipping at his neck as he shuddered. Tatsumi backed away quickly, throwing his hands up and shaking his head.

"It wasn't like that, I swear," he shouted, trying to defend himself as he backpedaled out of the makeshift shelter, hastily throwing his black undershirt on. "I'm going to the beach to see if I can catch us something to eat!" With that, he snatched up Incursio's key, sprinting like a madman back towards the beach.

Esdese smiled as she got up, stretching. Her attention was suddenly drawn to an odd rustling in the trees above. Face falling into that same icy scowl, she send several arm-sized icicles hurdling towards the trees as a black, animalistic figure darted from one tree to another in order to avoid being reduced to scraps. Esdese glared as she observed the creature leaping through the trees, heading towards the inner portion of the island. _'It seems we weren't as alone on this island as I had originally suspected.'_

After scanning her immediate surroundings and sensing nothing, Esdese began her march towards the beach, unaware of the amber eyes following her from a distance.

–

"Oi, Esdese!"

Tatsumi waved at the approaching blue-haired woman, sweating but triumphant as he smiled goofily. His black undershirt lay in the sand several yards away and he was drenched in salty sea water, but Esdese Beside him lay a mound of fish, enough to keep the two fed for several days at least. Esdese blushed at the sight of his toned and shirtless form.

Before she could reach him, however, Esdese heard a familiar whistling sound from the tree line behind her. Narrowing her eyes as she pivoted on her heel, she created an icy wall, ensnaring the dozen or so arrows that flew mercilessly towards their targets.

Tatsumi was taken aback at this sudden display, but quickly recovered, snatching up Incursio's key from the sand next to him and running to take position next to Esdese in a battle stance. _'I can't use Incursio unless it's a last-resort type scenario,' _Tatsumi's mind raced. _'Still, how could we have not seen any signs of anyone else on this island?'_

Esdese smiled cruelly, shattering the ice wall with a flick of her wrist as several figures appeared on the sand in front of the two. _'And here I thought I would get rusty on my torture techniques.' _

Tatsumi felt the killing intent spew from Esdese, looking over at her in concern.

It was then that the figure at the front of the pack of assailants spoke up.

"Calm yourself, Queen of the Ice," shouted the man, black hair blowing in the ocean breeze as his amber eyes met Esdese cold aqua orbs. "We are not here for you."

Said woman just scoffed, flicking her long mane behind her. "If you're not here for me," she cackled bemusedly, "then you must be here for the swordsman behind me. And that is something I will not allow you to take from me." Esdese began to draw her rapier from her side, but the leader of the jungle men spoke again.

"The Armored One has encroached upon our sacred fishing grounds," said the tribal man again, standing straight and planting the butt of his spear into the sand. His tanned skin, rippling with muscle and scars from apparent years spent living in the jungles of the island, cut an imposing figure of a young warrior with the experience of one much older and wiser than his years gave off. Tatsumi gulped. _'Shit, they saw me use Incursio to catch all these fish.'_

Esdese shot her cold gaze towards Tatsumi, making the teen wither where he stood. "Explain."

Tatsumi swallowed again, resigning himself to his fate. Eyes hidden by his bangs, he stabbed Incursio's key into the sand at his feet, calling on the power of the Tyrant to engulf him once more.

Esdese stared at Tatsumi, mouth agape as his body was covered head-to-toe in gleaming silver armor, a full-body length spear/halberd type weapon appearing in his left hand. "You... You're the new wielder of the Teigu Incursio, aren't you Tatsumi? Does this mean you've joined Night Raid?"

Tatsumi's armored head swiveled towards Esdese, his eyes meeting hers through his helmet. What he saw shocked him. Esdese, one fist clenched tight to her chest, stared at him with her jaw hanging slightly open, eyes brimming with tears. It was her eyes, though, that broke Tatsumi. Her normal confident icy stare was replaced with watery aqua orbs, filled with fear, confusion, hurt and betrayal.

He couldn't bear to look at her anymore, hanging his head. "Yes. I am the wielder of Incursio now. Its previous owner, the Night Raid assassin Bulat, the Hundred Man Slayer, passed it on to me after he, and your own General Liver, fell in battle." Thinking back to that fateful day, Tatsumi clenched his fists in anger. "I can never forgive your subordinate for taking someone precious away from me. He wasn't the only one taken from me by the Empire. They also took my two best friends, Ieyasu and Sayo."

Tatsumi's eyes began to water as his rage grew. "I've lost so many friends to the greed and corruption of your precious _Empire_," he spat with contempt as Esdese took a step back. "Sayo, Ieyasu... they were killed by a family of nobles masquerading as a family of good Samaritans. They, along with countless others, were poisoned, tortured, violated and murdered, and for what?! The so called _glory of the Empire_? That's fucking bullshit."

Tatsumi was shaking now, the tribesmen watching the interaction between the two with passive stares. "Do you know what it's like to have your friends, people whom you considered family, be ripped away in the blink of an eye," asked Tatsumi, voice rising to a shout as he took a step towards Esdese. She took a step back as his words crashed over her, battering against her mind like a ram. Was she... feeling _sorry_ for the loss of these people who were close to Tatsumi? "One of your own _precious Jaegers_ killed my friend, Sheele, another member of Night Raid. She butchered Sheele without mercy, because her view of _justice _and _righteousness _was so fucked up by the corruption in your _precious Capital _that she became a _monster_."

Tatsumi had thrown down his spear now, clutching Esdese shoulders in a vice grip that made her wince. "And Bulat," he cried, shaking Esdese's shoulders slightly. "Your own subordinate, Liver, killed someone that he once considered a brother-in-arms without hardly batting an eye. It shouldn't have ended that way, but you twisted and warped his mind to where that old man didn't even give a single _fuck _about cutting down his own former student! Tell me, _IS THAT JUST AND RIGHEOUS ENOUGH FOR YOUR FUCKING EMPIRE?!_"

Tatsumi whirled away with a scream of unbridled rage and grief, collapsing to his knees as he released Incursio, letting it melt away from his exhausted body. "And let me tell you," he whispered so quietly that only Esdese could hear, "killing that little fuck Nyau? It was pure bliss. He deserved every second of it. It might not bring Bulat back, but he deserved it nonetheless." His tirade had left him drained, and he didn't even care that those tribesmen could end his life in a heartbeat. Anything was better than living like this.

He felt a hand land softly on his shoulder, flinching slightly at the touch. He turned his head, emerald eyes brimming with tears to meet Esdese's own melancholy orbs. "I'm sorry, Tatsumi," was all she muttered before the boy was upon her, clutching at her uniform and sobbing in pain and agony and rage and grief. All she could do was hold the youth, running her fingers softly through his hair to calm him down. He hated her. He hated Esdese and her Empire and her lackeys and that fucking Prime Minister who controlled the Emperor like some sick child-puppet. Yet he couldn't help but find some small, sick comfort in the fact that it was Esdese was comforting him, who let him cry and grieve for his lost comrades. After several tense moments, Tatsumi, sniffed, wiping his eyes and standing up as Esdese rose to her feet as well.

"We understand grief."

Tatsumi looked up, green eyes meeting amber as the leader of the jungle men spoke once more.

"This Empire, it has reached its bloody talons even to remote places as these." He sighed. "Several of our neighboring tribes in the island chain have been lost to the Empire. We are the only ones that remain free."

Taking a step towards the two, he spoke once more. "I am sorry, Armored One and Queen of Ice, but I must ask that you come with us. Our Elder would much like to speak with you." He nodded to several of his men, and they began stepping towards the two slowly.

Esdese drew her rapier now, eyes returning to their cold and calculating stare. "Touch either of us, and I promise your deaths will be slow and gruesome." The leader of the troupe sighed. With a whistle from his lips flew two darts from the edge of the forest, impacting into Tatsumi's chest and neck and sending him toppling to the ground in unconsciousness. Esdese, seeing this, screamed in rage, sprinted at the closest native, impaling him on her blade up to the hilt as blood began to spray, coating her arm and splashing over her uniform and face. "I'll skewer you all!"

She kicked the native unceremoniously off of her sword, turning as two more charged her, one leaping high and one sweeping low. She stepped to the side, thrusting and skewering the native in the air, slamming him on top of the third native. As the tribal man hurried to throw off his now deceased comrade and right himself, a shadow fell upon him. The man looked up to see Esdese's outstretched palm hovering over his face as she summoned a spike of ice from her hand, splitting the poor tribesman's skull.

"Enough!"

Esdese whirled, unbridled hate being replaced with a chilling fear as she saw the leader of the pack, flanked by even more natives now, holding a bound and unconscious Tatsumi up by the hair. A knife pressed into the boy's throat, drawing just a trickle of blood, made Esdese seethe with barely-contained rage.

"We have had enough of these games," he said gruffly. "Come with us and the boy lives. Resist, and he dies now. Choose."

Ignoring all rational thought, Esdese charged anyway, intent on removing this stain from the face of the earth. She suddenly gasped as she felt several projectiles hit her, entering her neck, abdomen and legs while knocking her back and throwing her vision for a loop. She pulled the one from her neck, casting it aside as she stumbled, attempting to conjure enough ice to skewer this man and his descendants ten times over. No such ice came as she sank to her knees, the ferocious roars from the Ice Demon she housed fading to nothing but a whisper.

"You must learn to control your Demon," said the leader, motioning for his subordinates to bind her thoroughly for the trip back to the village. "If you don't, you will surely not only kill yourself, but the man you so love as well."

Turning and slinging Tatsumi over his shoulder, he began the trek back to his village, his brothers in tow as they dragged an almost-unconscious Ice Witch behind them. "I can see it in your eyes," he called to Esdese behind him as she struggled to stay awake, the tranquilizer from the darts pumping through her system. "You house an incredibly powerful force inside of you. One that could topple regimes in a day if you so wished. Yet you have the eyes of a killer and bury yourself in needless violence for the sake of violence, if only to sate the thirst of the beast within. You must learn how to control this Demon, or risk losing your sanity entirely, and much more."

Looking up groggily, she could barely make out the limp figure of Tatsumi slung over the leader's shoulder. _'I swear,' _she thought groggily, mind slipping into the void, _'once I get Tatsumi back. You'll pay. You'll all fucking pay like the swine you are.'_

The Ice Demon held within her, muffled but not silent, roared in pure bloodlust as Esdese slipped into unconsciousness.

**XXXXX**

A/N: Well, this about wraps it up for chapter one of Juggernaut. Read, review, and let me know what you think.

To me, it makes sense to have Tatsumi conflicted about 80% of the time. He is, after all, only seventeen or so, so making tough adult decisions isn't something that he's used to. He, you could say, doesn't look before he leaps, and that's the beauty of who Tatsumi is as a character. He's not afraid to speak his mind and do whats right, yet as the series goes on, he begins to learn some sense of subtlety and tact that he was severely lacking due to his naivete of how things are _supposed_ to work, which I plan on expanding on while eliminating some of his childish tendencies. Life isn't all sunshine and daisies. _Oh that's so cruel, you can't take away his childhood from him like that! _In truth, that was taken from him long ago. The deaths of Sayo, Ieyasu, Sheele and Bulat helped to reaffirm that Tatsumi is no stranger to loss; however, all these hit in such a short time and, while keeping himself busy with Night Raid and trying to elude Esdese and her advances, I don't think our young hero ever got a chance to properly grieve and move on. We'll see more of that later. Personally, his tirade towards Esdese ended up being one of my favorite parts of this chapter. I feel that was a crucial point of character development that is often overlooked.

As for Esdese, I have a feeling that most of you will think that what I've done here, for the most part, will cast her woefully out of character. For the most part, you'd be right. In episode 14 of the anime, titled "_Kill The Giant Danger Beast,"_ we see Esdese open up a little bit to Tatsumi, showing a much gentler side to him that no one else has ever seen. She obviously feels comfortable enough to begin to open up to Tatsumi, and if you ask me, she uses carnage and violence to bury aspects of her past and close herself off emotionally because she never learned how to process strong emotional feelings, being brought up in the type of environment that she was raised in. Also, I don't think that consuming the Teigu _Demon Extract_ exactly helped her sanity. Similar to Naruto, the wielder of the _Demon Extract _begins to hear voices and feel waves of incredible bloodlust engulf themselves. While Esdese may have thought that she learned how to control her Teigu, she merely learned how to wield it in battle, but not master it, and I think it is all a ploy of the ultra-class Danger Beast that the Teigu is derived from. If it was already powerful enough to drive any ordinary user mad, why did it choose Esdese?

My theory is that since she is so used to bottlenecking her emotions to the point of only being able to express cruelty and violence, the Danger Beast, or rather the essence of the bloodthirsty creature that was trapped within its blood that Esdese consumed, is manifesting itself and magnifying her already unstable emotions, making her think that she controls her Teigu, when in reality the Danger Beast is only bending its power to her will in order to cause more death and chaos. I know, in the anime and manga, it is said that Esdese possesses a strong will that no one has been able to break, but part of my theory is that the essence of the Danger Beast contained within the _Demon Extract _also contains an incredibly strong will, and from what we know about Danger Beast as expanded on in the anime/manga, Ultra-Class Danger Beasts are nigh-impossible to tame. Esdese might think she has tamed "the beast within," but in reality, I think it's something entirely different.

As for the story itself, it was a HUGE stroke of luck that they even got teleported to the island together in the first place, and getting teleported back within the same day? The odds of that happening are, shall we say, astronomical. The introduction of the jungle men will be properly explained in the next chapter, as to their _exact _reason for wanting Tatsumi alive. I mean, "Hey, come with us, you stole our fish," seems like a pretty shitty excuse to kidnap someone. All will be revealed in good time. Maybe a play by this "Elder" at Tatsumi's sense of honor to do some sort of task? Who knows.

Also, while I'm at it, you might be thinking that it was relatively easy for these jungle men to take down Esdese and Tatsumi. Well, these people are trained warriors, and aside from previous small interactions with the Empire, had never heard of Esdese or Tatsumi, which is why their leader was able to meet Esdese's eyes head-on. Anyone else would have shrunk away in fear, as evidenced when she made Tatsumi wither like a dead flower. Since Esdese was already in a high state of emotional distress due to Tatsumi, it was child's play for the tribesmen to manipulate those feelings into making her lower her guard and acting rashly. Next thing you know it, bam, unconscious Esdese.

Finally, I think that Esdese is severely overpowered throughout the anime, and that Tatsumi doesn't get enough time to accurately develop his skills. He's always getting thrown into situations that force him to evolve, which given is the entire motif behind his Teigu and who he is as a person, but still. Don't go into this expecting GodMode! Esdese or GodMode! Tatsumi. They'll both be knocked into the dirt more than once.

Just some food for thought. We'll wait and see how it goes.

Again, thank you for checking out Chapter One: A Black Minute of the fanfic Juggernaut, and I look forward to hearing your critiques and reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill, nor any of the characters that appear within save the OCs.


	2. Chapter II: Commencement

A/N:

First of all, thank you guys so much for the love and constructive criticism on Chapter I: A Black Minute of 'Juggernaut.' All the kind words and sound ideas you guys have expressed have been overwhelming and I can't wait to give you all more. So, with the thanks out of the way, let's get on to important matters!

As I said in the previous chapter's ending notes, some of you might find Esdese's behavior quite different from her normal psychotic demeanor. One gracious reviewer brought up the fact that I wasn't planning on making this a GodMode! Esdese or Tatsumi fic, yet had her free-fall from the back of her tamed Danger Beast onto the top of Mount Fake where Tatsumi was. If I recall correctly, she did _pretty much _the same thing in the anime, so technically that isn't really making her GodMode! Esdese.

Another prominent note is Esdese' apparent lack of control over the whole "being abducted by island natives" bit. While she most certainly could have decimated the group with little ease, she had the little matter of Tatsumi to deal with. Because Esdese has, up until this point, not been exposed to strong emotions such as love, fear or happiness, she has no clue how to cope when presented with feelings such as these. So, given that information, she is in quite a pickle as to how to go about getting Tatsumi back.

On one hand, surely she could decimate the island natives until they were buried so deep under snow and ice that the world would forget that they ever even existed, but there was no guarantee that they wouldn't kill Tatsumi before she could save him. Granted, Tatsumi is no pushover either, but at this point he is nowhere near as strong as Esdese. Given that information, the current state of her own psyche, and her lowered guard, it was child's play for a competent warrior to incapacitate even someone of Esdese's caliber.

In this chapter, we will see how Esdese's mental instability is truly affecting her, and how Tatsumi plans to save her. After all, he's a good guy, right? He can't just leave a pretty lady to fend for herself. Also, who are these mysterious island natives? What are their intentions? All will be revealed soon, so fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride!

Now, onto the moment you've all been waiting for! I present to you...

**Chapter II: Commencement**

Esdese awoke from her fitful, tranquilizer-induced sleep to the sound of voices and laughter. Shaking her head to clear her clouded mind, she looked around to assess the current situation. Ahead of her, being dragged along in a similar fashion to her own by two burly island natives, was Tatsumi, his head still bowed. Panicking slightly, she was worried that something drastic had happened to him, until she saw his shoulders shift up and down in the rhythmic patterns of sleep. Sighing, her mind was put slightly at ease at the notion that Tatsumi was, more or less, unharmed, aside from various patches of dirt speckling his white overcoat.

Looking upward, Esdese vied for a glimpse of the sun. After a brief moment of shaking her head to clear the last bits of fog from her mind, Esdese found a slivers of the suns rays piercing through the thick canopy directly overhead, denoting that the group and their captives had spent several hours trekking through the jungle and that it was now close to midday. Turning her head from side to side, Esdese surmised that they had just entered the home village of these island natives. Huts cluttered around the bases of large trees as makeshift wooden stairs circled the trunks, leading up to tree houses situated in the canopy of the thick grove of trees. Wooden bridges connected one treehouse to another, extending throughout the thick canopy and creating a second tier to the village.

Around the troupe and their captives gathered the village's inhabitants. Men, women and children of all ages, all dark-skinned and sporting black or brown hair, gathered around the group, mixed cries of curiosity and excitement coming from the children as the adults gazed on and conversed in hushed whispers.

Esdese huffed. _'Whisper all you want,' _she thought venomously as her eyes drilled cold holes into anyone daring enough to meet her gaze. _'I'm getting out of here, and I'm taking Tatsumi with me.'_

Her eyes suddenly widened as they began to twitch, an all-too familiar icy feeling gathering in her gut.

_**'Kill. Kill all these insolent whelps. Wipe them from the face of the planet.'**_

Esdese began to shudder as icy waves of fury crashed against the mental walls she had built up for so long. That creature, the one inhabiting the essence of her _Demon Extract_, had reared its ugly head again. She struggled to retain what little composure she had left as the beast's words echoed in her mind.

_**'Break free, you mewling quim! Take my power as your own, and slaughter them all like animals. Even that boy, too. I relish the thought of you grinding his precious bones to dust.' **_

Her breath came in slow shallow gasps as sweat began breaking out across her forehead. She hadn't fought this hard against the beast since she had first accepted its "gift," and Esdese was using all her might to maintain some sense of control.

_'I can't kill Tatsumi! He's the only thing keeping me from losing control completely!' _Esdese's eyes flicked about frantically, searching for some sort of avenue of escape as the beast's howls echoed about in her skull. Her blue orbs caught a glimpse of the groups destination; a stone platform at the foot of a large stone staircase, to which two large stone felines sat off towards the left and right sides respectively, glaring menacingly forward with their stony gazes. Eyes flicking upwards to the top of the staircase, Esdese spied a large stone throne, upon which sat a white-haired, elderly man, a smaller, thin figure situated in the shadows to the left of the throne. As the group neared the foot of the staircase, the elder stood up, propping himself up with his staff as he made his way down the stone steps, his thin attendant emerging from the shadows to follow.

The group reached the bottom of the steps, the villagers crowding around the edges of the stone platform as the native warriors stood Tatsumi and Esdese upright in order to tie them to stone pillars, standing tall and wide enough to ensure that a man several times taller than Tatsumi would be held there with no way to use his hands. Esdese winced as her arms were stretched taut behind her, wrapping around the pillar to be tied there with more strong, sinewy jungle rope. Her breath was coming even faster now as she began sweating profusely, trying to keep her inner demon in check. She glanced to her left, watching as the warrior who orchestrated the pair's ambush made his way over to Tatsumi.

The leader of the tribesmen walked up to Tatsumi, shaking his shoulder gently. Tatsumi awoke groggily, groaning as he tried to clear his head. "It is good to know that you are in one piece, Armored One," stated the warrior, Tatsumi looking up at him bleary but determined. "Unfortunately, I do not think we can say the same for your woman."

Tatsumi glared up at him in confusion. _'My woman? What?' _At the warrior's gesture, Tatsumi glanced to his right, his emerald eyes meeting Esdese's own aqua orbs as they locked gazes. Tatsumi gasped, confusion, shock and worry taking over as he stared at Esdese.

Her once neat blue hair was now disheveled and her bangs a tousled mess, the young woman's face was covered in sweat as her body twitched and convulsed slightly as she tried fighting some unseen force. Esdese's once calm and calculating gaze was now wild and filled with fear, her mouth hanging open as her breath came in shallow gasps. From her mouth came small puffs of icy breath despite the warm, tropical climate. Overall, Esdese looked like a shadow of her former self; like an animal, trapped in a corner with nowhere to go.

"Esdese," whispered the boy, green eyes full of concern. "What's wrong? What's happened to you?"

The woman in question attempted to respond, but a violent fit of coughing wracked her form, making Esdese convulse into a hacking fit as globules of blood splattered against the stone at her feet.

Tatsumi whirled his angry gaze to the tribal warrior who now stood several paces away. "What did you do to her," bellowed the teen as he thrashed against his restraints.

"I'm afraid," echoed a gruff, raspy voice across the stone platform, drawing Tatsumi's attention, "that it was not something one of my warriors did. It is, as I believe, something that your companion has brought upon herself."

Tatsumi glared at the newcomer, assessing the man from head to toe as he stepped down off of the last stone step. The man in question stood roughly a head and a half taller than Tatsumi, a feathered headdress adorning his head with long white hair spilling out the back. Wizened wrinkles criss-crossed his face as kind, grandfatherly amber eyes gazed down at Tatsumi's own green orbs. Age splotches peppered the old man's face as he gave Tatsumi a soft smile, one that reminded Tatsumi of his village's own elder. A golden necklace hung from the elderly native's neck, a charm of a feline hanging from it. The only other distinguishing features about the man were the three large scars that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip, disappearing beneath the edges of his loincloth, and the full-body length gold scepter the man held in his left hand.

The scepter itself was quite an impressive sight to behold. Composed entirely of gold, the golden tip housed a large, fist-sized ruby, gold tendrils twining around the jewel to keep it in place as two large blades resembling wings, situated a few inches below the shining jewel, jutted from the sides of the scepter. All in all, the elder cut a very imposing figure, but not one that seemed to mean Tatsumi or Esdese any immediate harm.

"What to you mean, 'brought upon herself,'" snapped back Tatsumi, meeting the elder's eyes with his own. "What's happening to her?"

The man came to stand in between Tatsumi and Esdese, with Tatsumi's eyes flicking back and forth between the shaking form of the general and the strange man with the scepter.

"What your people call Teigu, we call Asha'Rai," he began, "and these artifacts contain the souls of the creatures used to create such artifacts and weapons. Your first Emperor learned how to make such items from the people of the land to the south of your own. The desert-dwellers, the ancient wagers of war, taught your Emperor how to craft these items, but he never grasped the concept or consequences of capturing the souls of such powerful creatures and forcing them into these items."

The elder limped slowly over to a convulsing Esdese, using his scepter to support his weight. He held up his right hand, which glowed with a white, almost peaceful light, placing it upon her head. Several moments passed, and Esdese's shallow, irregular breathing evened out as her convulsions faded to tiny twitches. He turned back to Tatsumi, pacing back and forth between the two as he continued talking.

"These Asha'Rai can pass on certain of the creature's essence used to create such items, and, in some rare cases, use their wielders as vessels for their own purposes. This woman's Asha'Rai contains the soul of a particularly vicious beast with complete control over ice, and unfortunately, has never been able to be tamed. As of right now, it seems she has been able to keep this beast in check; however, with her weakened mental state, the beast is gaining a foothold, and it is now only a matter of time until its essence overpowers hers. When that happens, all will be lost."

Esdese emitted a strained chuckle, drawing the attention of Tatsumi and the Elder. "He's right though, Tatsumi," she said weakly, looking over at the boy with tired, half-lidded eyes that made his heart ache. "Up until now, the Demon has let me use its mastery over ice in order to create more death and destruction. Yet ever since you've shown up, I could feel myself start to change. Apparently the beast inside doesn't like that very much."

Tatsumi looked back up that the man, fear written clearly on his face. "What do you mean by weakened mental state? What's going to happen? Is there any way to fix this?" Tatsumi's pleas had become more frantic the more he spoke, his heart pumping and blood pounding in his ears. _'I've come too far to lose her now...'_

The Elder just chuckled. "You must have seen the way she stares at you," he began again. "We, the Bwali clan of the southern sea, have heard tales of Esdese the Conqueror even here."

He paced back towards Esdese, lifting her chin to meet her own half-lidded gaze with his wise old amber one. "We have ways of keeping tabs on the outside world. One of our spies continually reported back to us with information about this "Ice Queen," who wielded the power of ice and crushed anyone in her path. We know enough about young miss Esdese here to know that her feelings for you are both genuine and unprecedented."

The Elder's eyes met Tatsumi's again. "We have been watching you since that portal left you here. The way she looks at you is a look of one soul reaching out to another for companionship and comfort. She is wounded; her mind scarred and ripped asunder not only by the beast she houses due to her Asha'Rai, but by her own shadowed past. You are the only one that could even begin to save her, and it is my belief that you are in need of healing as well."

Tatsumi hung his head as these revelations hit him like a wall of bricks. His young shoulders sagged as his mind ran a mile a minute, trying to process this heap of information. _'So, she wasn't lying when she told me that she loved me, and I threw that back in her face and stormed off like some sort of kid throwing a tantrum.' _Tatsumi sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as mind continued to race. _'I don't even know how I feel about Esdese, but she has done nothing but try to keep me out of harm's way since the very start, and I took that for granted. I am the fool of all fools.'_

Tatsumi was drawn from his musings as the Elder's attendant stepped forward, speaking up.

"Elder Bhatim," he began, casting withering looks at Tatsumi and Esdese, "would it be wise to help these two strangers? They have trespassed on sacred land, and that _witch_ should not be allowed to heave another breath."

Tatsumi glared fiercely at the attendant, audibly growling as he bubbled with rage.

The Elder cast a withering stare at his attendant. "Since when, Yuloq," began the Elder, "were you bid to give your council unasked?"

The attendant named Yuloq began to cower, bowing his entire upper half apologetically. "I meant no disrespect to you, Oh Esteemed Elder," Yuloq apologized. "It's just that, with the crimes these two have committed against our tribe, they should be fed to the volcano, or left in the jungle to-"

"**Enough!" **The Elder's voice boomed out across the platform, causing the villagers to shrink back slightly as Yuloq sank to his knees. "You are not to question what the Elder and Chief of the Bwali clan decides to do. Now leave my sight, at once, and prepare some supplies for The Armored One. He has a task that must be completed if he wants to save this young woman."

Yuloq bowed, backing away slowly. As he passed Tatsumi, Yuloq met the boy's emerald gaze with his own, the attendant's black eyes gleaming with hatred. As the attendant made his way off the platform and into the village, out of sight, Tatsumi turned his attention back to the Elder. He didn't know what the hell that guy's issue was, and personally, Tatsumi didn't really give a damn.

The old man in question gestured for the warrior who captured Tatsumi and Esdese to come forward. "Ghinjou," said the elder to the younger warrior, "please escort the young woman to the medicine huts. She will require constant medical attention while The Armored One is completing his task."

Ghinjou snapped a salute to his elder, crossing his arms in front of himself in an X-shape. The warrior gestured for two more of his fellows to come help him, as they unbound Esdese from her restraints and began carrying her off towards the left of the stone platform. Tatsumi met Esdese's cloudy eyes as she passed, offering a sad half-smile in hopes of cheering the Ice Queen up even a little. He would never know, as Ghinjou and his subordinates carried Esdese through the crowd towards the aforementioned medicine hut.

"Please," Tatsumi began as he stared back up at the Elder, "you have to let me save her. Despite what she's done in the past, Esdese doesn't deserve this."

The Elder smiled, limping up to Tatsumi and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as he leaned on his scepter.

"I will help you, brave little soldier," uttered the Elder in a grandfatherly fashion, making Tatsumi feel instantly at ease. "But first, I must know your name."

"It's Tatsumi, sir," replied the boy.

Bhatim chuckled. "Well, young Tatsumi," replied the Elder, "in order for you to save your companion, you must first complete a task I have deemed you worthy of."

Reaching behind the boy, Bhatim conjured a small flame in his open palm, burning through Tatsumi's restraints. The teen rubbed his wrists as he shook off the remnants of the ropes that bound him, stretching to get feeling back in his extremities.

"However, before you embark," continued Bhatim as he ruffled Tatsumi's ever-unkempt hair, "you must rest. You may explore the village to your liking, and you may come back and talk to me about whatever you wish. We will discuss this task this evening, after the villagers have returned to their homes for the night."

Tatsumi stared up at the Elder, and then bowed low, grateful that this man was going to give him a chance to save Esdese. "I can't repay you enough for your kindness, Elder Bhatim," said Tatsumi reverently. He stood, a question biting to be heard.

"I have to ask; why me?"

Bhatim just chuckled once more. "It is a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet the master of the fabled Tyrant. Legend has it that the Tyrant is only truly at the beck and call of one with a heart of fire and the eyes of a warrior."

The Elder turned, beginning back up the stone staircase towards his throne as the crowd began to disperse. "We shall see if you are indeed the warrior that the legends tell of," Bhatim spoke cryptically.

Tatsumi, rubbing his wrists, turned from the Elder towards where Esdese and the warriors went. Before he did any sort of exploring, he had to make sure that she was okay, and Tatsumi had some apologizing to do.

As Tatsumi's feet led him slowly through the village towards the medicine hut, a pair of black eyes watched him from the shadows of the trees.

_'Brave little warrior indeed. We shall see how long you last.'_

Tatsumi pushed aside the large leaves denoting the doorway to the medicine hut, taking in his surroundings. Aside from the obvious dirt floor, the hut was surprisingly clean and well-kept, being lit with hanging jars full of what looked to be flashing insects. Curiosity getting the best of him, Tatsumi reached one hand up and lightly tapped on the edge of the glass.

Almost immediately, the insects inside the jar began to buzz, changing from a soft teal hue to a faded red one. Tatsumi yelped slightly and jumped back as the buzzing continued to intensify, threatening to break the glass.

"Well don't just stand there starin', ya big oaf," came a shrill, rattling voice. "Pick up that sack next to you and tie up that jar, quick!"

Scanning the immediate area, Tatsumi spied said sack laying on top of a pile of similar sacks on the ground to his left. Snatching one up, he quickly pulled it up and around the buzzing jar as he fumbled to pull the drawstring closed. Heaving a sigh of relief, Tatsumi looked down as he heard footsteps approaching, only to be met face-first with a smack to the head that sent him sprawling.

"Hey, what was that for," whined the teen, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead as he stared up from his position on the ground.

In front of him stood a short, wrinkled old lady, dressed in animal skin furs and holding a gnarled staff that was twice as tall as she was.

"What do you think you're doing, rilin' up them ol' Thunderbugs like that?!" Gesturing wildly as she continued her tirade, Tatsumi gulped. "Don't you know that them critters have a tendency to explode if disturbed?! I tell ya, it's nasty enough cleaning up bug guts outta this here hut, and I don't wanna clean yours up neither!"

Brushing himself off, Tatsumi could only mutter an apology as he grinned sheepishly. "Bah," she scoffed, waving her hand in dismissal. "You here for that blue-haired girl, ain't ya?"

Tatsumi started to respond, but just nodded. Sighing, the little old crone gestured for Tatsumi to follow her as she walked towards the other side of the hut.

"I tell ya," she droned, "that lil woman has some kinda fire in her. Most folks woulda buckled under that kinda mental strain ages ago. What keeps her on her feet is a mystery to me."

"So, she's okay," questioned Tatsumi eagerly as they passed through another leafy door at the back of the hut.

"More or less, young'in. She's stable at least. The only way to truly make sure that your little lady here gets better is to complete Chief Bhatim's task."

Tatsumi followed the little old lady in silence. _'At least Esdese is okay, for now' _mused the teen. _'But how am I supposed to help her if she can't even help herself?'_

Rounding a corner a slight ways from the entrance to the back of the hut, Tatsumi and the medicine woman came upon a cot tucked away in a corner, upon which lay Esdese. Hands clasped over her stomach, the blue-haired general lay staring stone-faced up at the leafy ceiling of the hut, her right eye twitching every so often in some unseen internal struggle.

Clearing his throat, Tatsumi stepped towards Esdese as the medicine woman bustled about, preparing various herbal remedies. "H-how are you feeling, Esdese?"

The lady in question huffed, turning her head to look to stare at Tatsumi. Instead of their normal, yet still slightly awkward warmth they usually held, her eyes spoke of sadness and confusion.

"Why, Tatsumi? Why would you lie to me about your teigu? About Night Raid?"

Tatsumi sighed, slumping against the wall next to Esdese's cot. "It's just... I couldn't put my friends in danger, and they're the ones that practically saved me from dying when I first got to the Capital. If it weren't for them, I would have ended up like Sayo or Ieyasu, or worse..."

Esdese turned on her side to look down at Tatsumi, who had drawn his knees up to his chest and was now resting his chin on his arms as he stared straight ahead.

"I understand you must hate me, for keeping something like this from you. If I were you, I'd hate me too. Hell, I kinda already hate myself for blowing up on you, heh heh..."

Tatsumi scratched the back of his head, and swallowed.

"The truth is, I don't even know how to feel right now. I'm confused by a lot of things that, honestly, I'm not ready to talk about, but I'm not about to abandon you. Especially after you kept me from dying on this Emperor-forsaken island."

Tatsumi glanced up at Esdese, offering her a soft smile. Esdese just stared back, a sad smile creasing her lips.

_'I finally get Tatsumi to start opening up, and he's one of the Empire's most wanted targets. I couldn't kill him, though, not even if I tried.'_

**_'Then let me do it for you,' _**echoed a voice from deep within Esdese's subconscious. She grasped her head, gasping as waves of pain washed over her. The beast was rearing its ugly head again, and she would be damned if she let it hurt Tatsumi.

"Esdese!"

Tatsumi was on his feet and by her side, leaning over her with hands on her shoulders as her body began to twitch and spasm. The teen looked down with worry as black, jagged markings began to slowly spread from the tattoo on her chest, slowly creeping up her neck.

"Esdese, speak to me, what's going on?!"

Tatsumi was suddenly shoved out of the way as the little old lady hovered over the twitching general. Holding her staff above Esdese's head, the medicine woman began to chant and sway, a green hue engulfing her as it slowly spread from the tip of her staff over Esdese's body. Tatsumi watched in awe as the black markings slowly receded and Esdese began to slowly calm herself, her spasms decreasing to the occasional twitch as she tried to keep the beast within in check.

"What did you just do to her?"

The old lady sighed, turning to face Tatsumi as Esdese attempted to catch her breath. "My people are as adept in hunting and traversing the land as we are in healing, kid," said the old lady, attempting to check on Esdese as the general sat up on her cot. "This young'in right here is fightin' a terrible battle within her self. Her Asha'Rai is fighting against her to take control, and if it succeeds... well, lemme just say we'll all be a few ice cubes short of a polar ice cap."

Tatsumi sat on the edge of the cot next to Esdese as the medicine woman again busied herself around the hut, tenderly placing his hand on Esdese's as she slumped against him. He might not understand the conflicting feelings swirling around in his brain, but one thing was for certain; Esdese was weak and fighting a battle he couldn't hope to understand, and she needed him more than ever.

"Tatsumi..."

He looked up from his lap to meet Esdese's aqua orbs as they drilled holes into each other's skull.

"I don't care that you lied to me about being the wielder of Incursio, or being a member of Night Raid," she began, averting her eyes from his piercing green gaze. "However, my _Demon Extract_ is fighting tooth and nail to take over. I didn't anticipate something like this to render me at the mercy of some dribbling island natives."

She huffed, glaring icy daggers at the medicine woman from across the room, but continued on nonetheless.

"But for what it's worth, Tatsumi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened to your friends and everything the Capital has done to you."

Esdese leaned her head against Tatsumi's shoulder once more.

"I want you to promise me something," said Esdese, trepidation making her voice tremble. "In the event that I can't make this beast succumb to my will, promise me... promise me that you will end my life. It's a struggle enough as it is fighting the demon right now, and if I lose control, I couldn't bear the thought of losing y-"

She was cut short as Tatsumi pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her. Surprised, yet relieved, Esdese latched onto the front of Tatsumi's shirt, burying her face into his chest.

"If you can't kick that thing's ass," Tatsumi chuckled, attempting to brighten the mood, "then you don't deserve to be a general."

Esdese responded with a dry chuckle.

"No, no I guess I don't, do I?"

Tatsumi trailed his fingers up and down her back in an attempt to calm her down. The familiar electric sensation of her love's touch made Esdese shiver slightly as she smiled.

"I'm going to complete the Chief's task," stated Tatsumi after several moments had passed. "And when I do, I'll make sure that we kick that thing's ass and get off this rock in one piece."

Esdese leaned back, pecking Tatsumi on the cheek and making him blush as she lay back on her cot, her eyes growing heavy from the constant mental exertion of fighting the demon's presence contained in her teigu. "If you can do that, then you truly are my equal."

Tatsumi just grinned as he stood up. "Are you kidding? We both know I can kick your ass!"

Esdese laughed softly, his attempt at trying to cheer her up working as her dark mood lifted slightly. "Don't threaten me with a good time, my dearest Tatsumi," she murmured as she slipped off into a light sleep.

Tatsumi blushed furiously, unable to do nothing but stare down at Esdese for several moments. After intense internal deliberation, he leaned down, brushing her long blue hair off of her cheek as he gave Esdese a soft kiss. Tatsumi then turned on his heel, hightailing it out of the medicine hut before the old crone could say anything to him. He could feel her eyes on his back, but couldn't see the faint smile that crossed her cracked old lips.

Despite the faint smile on Esdese's face, a dark and malicious creature growled from within the depths of her mind.

_**'That boy, that... Tatsumi, will be the first to die. I will make sure of it. And this wench will be forced to watch as I rip his pompous head from his miserable shoulders with her own hands.'**_

Repressed for now by the magic of the island natives, the beast began to brood, plotting his next attempt to destroy the general from the inside out.

**XXXXX**

Tatsumi spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the native's village, in awe of how everything ran like a well-oiled machine despite the chaos that is simple living. Children played in the village streets, weaving in and out of the legs of the older denizens who bustled about on their day-to-day tasks. Tatsumi, of course, stuck out like a sore thumb. Children ran up to him, chittering amongst themselves and giggling before running back to their parents or respective guardians, who watching him with cautious and apprehensive stares.

Tatsumi sighed. It was times like these when he missed his own village. Forging weapons with his old teacher, being taught the law of the land by the village elder... this place reminded him so much of home it was uncanny.

_'I wonder how everyone is doing back home,' _he mused, his feet carrying him throughout the village absentmindedly. Eventually he passed what looked to be a training ground, with several of the natives who brought both he and Esdese here gathered in a fenced-off sparring ring. Leaning against the make-shift wooden fence, he watched the warriors run through various katas and sets with various types of weaponry. The leader of the warriors, whom Tatsumi remembered being called Ghinjou, sat off to the side, observing his troops with a calculated eye.

As Tatsumi watched them train, he couldn't help but be drawn back to his friends back home. He sighed as images of his friends in Night Raid flashed through his mind. Akame, Leone, Mine, Chelsea, Susanoo, Lubbock, and Najenda... they were all counting on him, now more so than ever, and Tatsumi didn't even know when he would be able to get back. His thoughts eventually led him to dwell on the Jaegers.

Truth be told, he could only consider one of them his friend. Wave reminded Tatsumi of himself in almost all aspects, but the teen chuckled, keen to never breathe a word of such to Wave himself. Bols and Run were nice enough people, and Kurome reminded him so much of Akame it was actually scary at times. The more Tatsumi dwelled in his thoughts, the more he realized that Night Raid and the Jaegers weren't so different. Hell, they might be on two different sides of the same coin, but Tatsumi couldn't help but think that, given the chance, all of them could have worked together and eventually been friends.

A soft clearing of the throat drew Tatsumi from his reverie. Looking up, he saw Ghinjou leaning against the opposite side of the fence next to him. "Something on your mind," poached the warrior nonchalantly.

Tatsumi's eyes returned to the warriors in the circle, watching them sprint back and forth from one side of the ring to the other in some cardio-building exercise. "Just thinking of home, I guess," muttered Tatsumi in reply.

Ghinjou chuckled in reply. "I know how you feel, young warrior. Protecting this village sometimes requires me to be away for great lengths of time."

Whistling to the warriors in the ring, Ghinjou bid them to return to their homes for the evening and get ready for their evening meals. He then hopped nimbly over the fence and started off towards the Chief's throne, gesturing Tatsumi to follow.

"Tell me, little warrior," Ghinjou started, "what is it that you do where you come from?"

Tatsumi stared up at the taller man with a look of annoyance. "First of all, my name is Tatsumi," huffed the teen. "As for what I do? Well, I was taught all manner of crafts by the old warrior in my village, including how to fight and forge weaponry, but as of right now I guess my official job title would be an assassin."

"An assassin? You don't say," mused Ghinjou. "For someone as young as yourself, being an assassin is no small feat."

Tatsumi could only shake his head and chuckle. "You could say that again."

The two continued on in comfortable silence that only fellow warriors could share, watching the villagers bustle about preparing for the evening meal.

Tatsumi spoke up finally. "So, I know that Esdese and I are "guests" in your village, but I'm kinda hungry," spouted Tatsumi. "What are we going to do for food tonight?"

Ghinjou could only chuckle.

"As is customary in our village, each evening all the villagers gather in the center of town, at the foot of the Chief's throne, to eat our evening meal and celebrate another day of life. All the food is caught or gathered here on this island and prepared by the villagers."

Ghinjou stared around him, a sense of pride welling up inside of him.

"Everyone in this village has their own part to play, no matter how small, to make our lives as easy as possible. It's no small challenge living on a remote island such as this, but we make the best of it."

Tatsumi couldn't help but admire these people as they continued through the village. Everyone doing their part to help each other... and they all seemed happy. He couldn't help but wonder how much better the Empire would be if they adopted some of the principles of these natives. Tatsumi followed Ghinjou to the center of the village, still lost in his own thoughts.

Neither of them saw the dark figures skirting through the canopy overhead.

Tatsumi sat at the foot of the steps leading up to the Chief's throne, watching the villagers eat and talk and laugh amongst each other as they crowded around a large bonfire at the center of the stone platform upon which everyone sat. Not as hungry as he initially thought, Tatsumi's wooden bowl of soup rest half eaten next to him as he gazed out at the islanders, once again lost in thought.

His mind flitted back to the subject of Esdese and what to do in order to help her. It was obvious to him that she was struggling a great deal, and even she couldn't hold off something like the essence of _Demon Extract _forever. Tatsumi reminisced about the previous day and how they spent the day exploring and spending time together. If he were honest with himself, Tatsumi enjoyed that side of Esdese. It was the cold, calculating and bloodthirsty side that the teen had trouble swallowing, and he was quickly learning that there was some larger force at work behind the carnage.

Tatsumi didn't notice a presence approaching him until he felt a hand land softly on his left shoulder. Jumping slightly, Tatsumi whipped his head around to stare up into the face of Bhatim. The elder smiled down at Tatsumi softly, firelight flickering across his wrinkled face.

"Something is troubling you, young Tatsumi," stated Bhatim. "Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Tatsumi just sighed, his head sagging into his hands as he stared at the fire.

"It's Esdese. I don't even know how to feel about her or this situation, and now she's stuck fighting some monster in her own head. She's the strongest person in the Imperial Army, and seeing her stuck in bed, at the mercy of something she can hardly control herself? It's a little scary, if I'm to be honest."

Bhatim looked down at Tatsumi pensively.

"You care about her a great deal, don't you?"

Tatsumi just remained stubbornly silent on that subject, but the light blush adorning his cheeks gave him away. Bhatim just chuckled.

"Despite your silence, young one, I can see that you are troubled by what you feel. If you want my advice, just give it time. Your mind will make sense of itself soon enough."

Bhatim stood, motioning Tatsumi to follow. Sighing and shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Tatsumi followed as the pair began ascending up the stone steps towards the Chief's throne. Upon reaching the top, Bhatim and Tatsumi circled around to the opposite side of the throne, staring out above the moonlit forest towards a lone mountain off in the distance.

"Across this forest," stated Bhatim, "lies the Mountain of the All-Father. The only way to reach the peak is through the Cave of Lost Souls located at the base of the mountain. The Cave contains an intrinsic network of interconnected tunnels and passageways. In the Cave of Lost Souls, you will have to pass three challenges in order to reach the peak, where the All-Father rests. Only He can give you the power to save young miss Esdese."

Tatsumi stared at the mountain, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

"As much as I'd like to believe it, you're not just giving me this information out of the kindness of your own heart, are you?"

Bhatim chuckled, clapping the teen on the shoulder.

"Very perceptive, Tatsumi. With the power that you shall receive from the All-Father, should you pass His tests, I will have a task for you to complete."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what it is, then?"

Bhatim began to outright laugh, full of warmth and life. Tatsumi couldn't help but smile and relax a little.

"That would take away the fun, would it not," questioned Bhatim. He then started back down the steps towards the village, Tatsumi in tow.

"Come, young one. I have had my attendant prepare supplies for your journey. I suggest you spend tonight at the bedside of your companion, as this is the last time you will see her for several days, at the least."

The two reached the bottom of the steps, and Bhatim clapped Tatsumi on the shoulder as the Chief sauntered off towards his own hut, while Tatsumi turned the opposite way, heading towards the medicine hut where Esdese was.

Tatsumi couldn't help but feel like he was being watched as he made his way towards the medicine hut. Gripping Incursio's key, he sped up, closing the remaining distance to the medicine hut and disappearing through its leafy doorway. Continuing through the hut to Esdese's secluded corner, he sagged against the wall beside her cot, still gripping Incursio's key. Tatsumi noticed that the bag of supplies the Chief had mentioned earlier rest at the foot of Esdese's cot. Deciding that after waking in the morning, he would immediately head out after talking to the Chief. He looked up at the fitfully sleeping woman, his young heart going out to her despite the injustices and atrocities she had committed.

Gripping one of her hands that dangled over the side of the cot, he squeezed slightly, resting his head against Esdese's cot as he closed his eyes, the events of the day catching up to him. So much was changing so fast.

_'One thing at a time,'_ thought Tatsumi sleepily, sinking into unconsciousness. His grip on Esdese's hand never wavered, and as if sensing her presence through her fitful sleep, she squeezed his hand reflexively, her static shuddering receding slightly, allowing her to sleep just a little more peacefully.

Outside the hut, a pair of black eyes disappeared into the darkness. The figure smiled sickly, flexing its fingers.

"Soon," it whispered into the night, "the boy will be dead, and the _Demon Extract_ will once again be able to show its true form and terrorize this world like the days of old..."

**XXXXX**

Tatsumi awoke from his slumped position against Esdese's cot to the sounds of muffled whimpering. Eyes shooting open, Tatsumi bolted up and quickly scanned his immediate area. From outside the tiny window above Esdese's cot, he could tell that it was dawn. He would need to get going soon in order to make it to the mountain. Esdese herself was hunched over on her cot, head in her hands as she whimpered and moaned in pain.

"Go... away," moaned the general, rocking back and forth slightly as black marks appeared and disappeared at random intervals along her exposed skin.

"**Oh, I will**," echoed a demonic voice from Esdese's mouth. "**As soon as you let me kill that insignificant little whelp you call a 'lover.'**"

Tatsumi slowly reached his hand towards Incursio's key, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. That voice _sounded_ like Esdese's own, but underneath it there was another voice, this one dark and evil and dripping with malice.

Tatsumi rose to his feet, reaching a tender hand towards Esdese.

"H-hey, Esdese..."

Tatsumi snatched his hand back quickly as Esdese whipped around towards him, eyes wide with panic. The teen's mouth dropped slightly in shock at seeing her.

"Tatsumi..."

Esdese reached a hand towards the boy as Tatsumi just stared. Her eyes, once a bright blue, were filled with tiny flecks of purple, the black markings from the other day appearing and disappearing along her skin at random intervals. Her breath came in ragged gasps as sweat poured down her face.

Tatsumi took a step closer to her, his free hand closing over her extended one while the other kept a firm grip on his Incursio.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?"

He sat on the cot as Esdese latched onto him, sagging into his chest.

"The beast... it's getting more and more persistent. It's saying that you will be the first to die when it 'gets out.'"

Tatsumi gulped.

"I won't let it," continued Esdese. "I won't let it out. I won't let it take you from me."

"I trust you," said Tatsumi hesitantly, standing up. "But the Chief told me of a way to gain the power to help you. So I have to leave."

Taking off his white trench coat, he draped it around Esdese as she tugged it close, staring up at Tatsumi in a mix of adoration and fear as he grabbed the pack of supplies and slung it over his shoulder.

"What did he say about this power?"

Tatsumi adjusted the pack on his back, hanging Incursio's sheathe on his belt.

"Apparently, there is a mountain not too far away from here, called the Mountain of the All-Father. The Chief said at the top lies the power I need in order to help you."

Esdese, despite her increasingly fragile mental state, scowled up at Tatsumi.

"Despite the sparse information we have on it in the Empire," Esdese began shakily, "I have come across some research regarding this All-Father."

Tatsumi leaned against the wall beside her cot, eyes begging her to continue. Settling into a more comfortable position, Esdese placed a hand under her chin and continued.

"What we have in our records indicate that this All-Father is exceedingly powerful, but thought to have been dead for thousands of years now. They say that He had the power to great the various lands we live on with a simple exertion of his will and to grant the gift of life to lands marred by death and tragedy."

Esdese scoffed at that, yet kept going anyway.

"What our information consists of depicts the All-Father as a dragon of immense size and insurmountable strength, but this is all legend passed down throughout the ages. No one has seen Him since his disappearance several millennia ago, so I suggest that if He _can _give you such a power, that you be extremely careful."

Running a hand through his hair, Tatsumi sighed. "This just keeps getting better and better," he muttered.

Turning to leave, Tatsumi began to head out, but was stopped when Esdese grabbed his hand.

"Please," pleaded the woman, eyes watering slightly. "Come back soon. You're the only thing allowing me to keep the demon at bay, and if you don't come back..."

Seeing the distress on her face, Tatsumi bent down, leaning over her and gathering Esdese up in his arms.

"Don't worry," Tatsumi whispered into her ear. "I'll be back, and we'll kick that thing's ass from one side of the island to the other."

Leaning back up, Tatsumi kissed Esdese on her forehead before turning and striding out of the hut. Esdese clenched his coat tight around her body, staring after him in a mixture of love and admiration.

_'Tatsumi... I won't let you down. I won't let something like this keep me from you.'_

Settling into her cot, Esdese closed her eyes, focusing on controlling her breathing as she prepared to fight the beast within. She would be damned if she, Esdese, greatest of the Imperial generals, would go without a fight.

–

Tatsumi reached the center of the village quickly, looking up to the throne of the Chief to see him already sitting there. Beckoning him to come, Tatsumi started up the steps towards Bhatim, mentally attempting to prepare himself for the task at hand.

"I see you are awake," stated Bhatim with a smile. "How did you sleep, young one?"

"Not as well as I would have liked, to be honest."

Bhatim chuckled, standing and beckoning Tatsumi to follow as he circled around to the other side of the massive stone throne. 

"I thought as much. Your Esdese, she is getting worse, correct?"

Tatsumi stared at his feet, clenching his fists as he followed the elder. His silence was all the Chief needed to confirm his suspicions. Keeping silent though, the two continued down another set of stone stairs behind the throne. As they reached the bottom, they spotted Ghinjou as he emerged from behind a tree, spear in hand and two curved daggers strapped to his hips.

"Ghinjou will guide you through the forest," Bhatim informed Tatsumi. "He knows this area better than any of the rest of the villagers. He should be able to get you to the Cave of Lost Souls with little difficulty."

Tatsumi and Ghinjou stared, nodding to each other as each prepared themselves for the journey.

"Once you reach the Cave, Tatsumi, you will have to continue through the trials on your own. The All-Father's trials are unlike anything you have faced before, and you must complete each of them before being granted admission to see Him."

Tatsumi nodded to the Elder, shuffling his pack to make it rest more comfortably on his back.

"I'll be back soon," reaffirmed Tatsumi, emerald eyes dancing with determination as he stared up at Bhatim. "Make sure nothing happens to Esdese."

Bhatim nodded to Tatsumi, ruffling his hair before turning to ascend the stairs back to his throne. "She will be treated as one of our own. But you must hurry. Even her fortitude will give out sooner or later."

After watching Bhatim ascend the staircase for a few moments, Tatsumi turned to Ghinjou, who gestured him to follow. The two warriors began their trek through the forest, the dense foliage quickly hiding them from view as they sprinted towards the mountain.

–

Esdese stared out across the village, watching the islanders bustle about their day below. Tatsumi's coat was draped around her as she stood next to the Elder's throne. No emotion broke across her statuesque face, save for the occasional twitch of her eye.

"Something is on your mind, General," rose the voice of Bhatim over the sound of wind whipping through the jungle canopy.

Esdese scoffed slightly.

"How perceptive of you, Chieftain," came her icy retort. "Yes, there is something on my mind, aside from the essence of the _Demon Extract_ smashing around inside of my own skull."

Bhatim stood up, coming to stand next to Esdese. Her stony gaze flicked over to the Elder before returning to gaze out over the village once more.

"There is no need for hostilities, Esdese. I asked you up here to discuss something that I need from you and the boy."

Esdese's shoulders stiffened as she turned her head to fully stare at Bhatim.

"What is it you want, old man? My patience is... thinner, as of late."

Bhatim chuckled slightly.

"Your comment is well-noted," he began. "You seem well-versed in the history of the world. Tell me; what do you know of the All-Father?"

Esdese stared at the native leader suspiciously.

"Only what little the Imperial records could provide. Said to be able to create life where there is none, the All-Father is a being of almost insurmountable power and wisdom. If what you say is true, and Tatsumi must meet with the All-Father, then there is no guarantee he will return alive."

Esdese clenched her fists as Bhatim began to chuckle.

"Well, you're certainly not wrong. The All-Father is indeed powerful, and Tatsumi's chances of returning are slim-"

At this, Esdese took a threatening step towards Bhatim, who held his hand up in order to stop her advance.

Bhatim continued, unperturbed. "-but I believe that he is going to return. Because the Tyrant bows to no one; not you, not I, and not even one such as the All-Father."

The Chieftain began pacing back and forth in front of his throne as Esdese watched, drawing Tatsumi's coat close around her.

"There is a prophecy amongst our people. It is said that, on the coming of a new age in the world, there will arise one with the power of the flames of old to lead the people of this world into a new age of peace."

Esdese laughed haughtily.

"Peace? Don't make me laugh. Peace is an illusion. There is only survival. The strong survive, and the weak perish."

Bhatim stood up straight and slammed the end of his staff against the stone. From the impact shot small jets of fire, licking against the stone and making Esdese step back.

"This is where you are wrong, woman. The strong are only strong if they lead a righteous path with pure hearts; the weak are made weak due to selfish desires. You have lived your whole life shutting yourself off from the world outside of your fragile little mind to see reason."

Bhatim had now stepped closer to Esdese, meeting her icy gaze with his own fierce amber one.

"You are _weak_," he ground out. "Your skewed perception of reality will kill you, and worse, that boy you claim to love so much."

Fear laced its way into Esdese's heart.

"If you wish to even stand a chance at winning him over," Bhatim whispered forcefully, "then I suggest you come to terms with whatever ails your fragile, tiny mind before the _one _thing you care about in this life is torn from your grasp by the demon you claim to _control_."

The Elder turned and sagged into his throne.

"This prophecy I spoke of," resumed Bhatim, "speaks of Tatsumi. I knew it when you two first arrived in the village. He has the essence of a true warrior; you could stand to learn a thing or two from him."

Regaining her composure finally, Esdese cleared her throat.

"So what exactly do you need from us?"

Bhatim leaned forward, lacing his fingers together and peering over at her over his fingers.

"When he returns," Bhatim muttered, "Tatsumi will have a task ahead of him unlike any that has been undertaken in this world since its creation. So much will ride on his young shoulders, and he will need someone to remain by his side through whatever may happen. If you truly wish for Tatsumi to remain at your side, then you will help him in this task."

The old man sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"We will discuss this more when Tatsumi returns. In the mean time, I suggest you return to the medicine hut to rest and begin fixing that fragile head of yours."

Glaring menacingly at the Elder for a moment, Esdese turned on her heel, beginning back down the stone steps slowly as the old man's words echoed through her mind.

As Bhatim rested atop his throne, a chill breeze swept through the jungle canopy, making him tense.

_'Something does not feel right... Tatsumi, Ghinjou, be careful.'_

–

It took the duo until around midday for Tatsumi and Ghinjou to arrive at the foot of the mountain. As the two approached the mountain's base, the jungle came to an abrupt stop, revealing a large pool of water into which fell a waterfall coming from a hole in the side of the mountain's face.

"We should rest here for a moment," stated Ghinjou. "You will need all your strength before facing the Trials."

Tatsumi sank to his knees beside the pool of water, reaching his hands down and using them to cradle water to his parched lips. After several moments of drinking from the pristine pool, Tatsumi lay back, staring up at the sky.

"So, what do you know about these trials, or whatever they are?"

Ghinjou plopped down onto the grass beside the teen, laying his spear next to him and stretching out his legs.

"I do not know much, regrettably," replied the warrior. "What I do know is that they are incredibly difficult. You will need to use all your cunning, speed and strength in order to survive and reach the peak."

Tatsumi hung his head, sighing.

"Nothing can ever be simple, can it?"

Ghinjou just laughed.

"No, I'm afraid not, my young friend."

Tatsumi and Ghinjou stared across the water in silence, each wrapped in his own thoughts. The only sound that reached their ears was the sound of water crashing down from the waterfall. Everything else was utter silence.

Ghinjou snatched up his spear, spinning to his feet to face the forest from whence the duo had come. Tatsumi, meanwhile, had rolled forward and pivoted to face the same direction as Ghinjou, sword held in a ready position.

"There is someone approaching," muttered Ghinjou, tightening his grip on his spear. "Ready yourself to run for the Cave if I give the word."

"Not gonna happen," retorted Tatsumi. "I'm not about to abandon my comrade."

Ghinjou just scoffed as a figure emerged from the forest.

Yuloq, the Elder's attendant, emerged from the forest flanked by two bipedal feline half-men, their faces contorted in snarls as their black fur bristled. In his hands, Yuloq brandished two whips that he trailed on the ground behind him, a shiny silver pendant hanging from his neck.

"Ghinjou, step away from that boy," commanded the other man. "He stands in the way of ushering in the End."

Tatsumi stepped forward, placing himself between Ghinjou and Yuloq.

"The end of what, exactly?"

Yuloq laughed maniacally.

"Why, the end of life, of course. My master, my _true_ master, has tasked me with stopping this petulant brat from reaching the All-Father so that he may end this world in fire, and build a new one from its ashes!"

"Tatsumi, you take the two panther-beasts," whispered Ghinjou. "I shall handle Yuloq."

Tatsumi activated his Incursio, brandishing Neuntote as he settled into a ready position.

"Don't take too long, or I might have to step in and clean up your mess for you."

A light breeze whipped through the clearing, rustling the trees. The fighters glared across at each other, the tension palpable in the air. After several moments of such a standoff, the fighters reacted to an unknown signal, rocketing towards each other.

Tatsumi slid to his knees as he avoided a fierce swipe aimed at his head from the first panther-beast, using his momentum to roll to his feet and plant the end of his spear in the stomach of the second. The beast, unfazed, lunged at Tatsumi's throat, forcing the armored warrior to tuck and roll to the side. Rising to his feet, Tatsumi pivoted as his first combatant lurched at him again. Its teeth clamped down on Neuntotes's shaft as its claws gnashed forward in an attempt to rend Tatsumi's armor to shreds. Using the beast's momentum, Tatsumi rolled onto his back and kicked the beast off of him, dropping his spear and springing back to his feet in order to catch the jaws of the second beast in his armored grip, delivering a swift kick to the beast's chest and sending it toppling.

Ghinjou, on the other hand, was being kept at bay by Yuloq's whips. The warrior rolled to the side as one said whip impacted the space he once occupied. Dashing forward, Ghinjou leapt as the second whip attempted to take his legs out from under him. Using his momentum, he hurled his spear down at Yuloq, making him jump backwards a step. As Ghinjou landed, he rolled forward, snatching his daggers from his hips. On the defensive now, Yuloq flung the whip in his left hand aside, drawing a short sword from the strap on his back. Fainting a stab at his chest, Ghinjou instead rolled to the left, coming up in a sweeping kick that sent Yuloq sprawling. The whip user barely had time to roll out of the way and back to his feet as Ghinjou's daggers sank into the earth where his opponent was once before. Pressing his advantage, Ghinjou ripped his daggers from the soil and began his assault anew.

Tatsumi was hard pressed to keep the two beasts at bay. Panting and with several nicks in his armor, Tatsumi squared off against the two panther men as they dashed towards him again. Ducking the first's punch, he was sent flying when the second caught him in the abdomen with a swift uppercut. The young warrior slammed against a nearby tree, splintering the wood as the wind was launched from his lungs. Landing roughly on his knees, Tatsumi propped himself up with Neuntote as he stared up at the beasts who began to charge him again. Thinking quickly he stared up at a thick branch above him as an idea came to his head.

Springing up towards the branch, he shifted and braced against the branch, using his momentum to bounce off it and towards the panther-beasts. Eyes widening in surprise, the first was caught in the chest with Neuntote as Tatsumi drove the beast into the ground. Blood gushed from the wound as Tatsumi planted a foot against its windpipe and ripped out his spear, causing the creature to howl in agony. Tatsumi exerted pressure with his foot, causing it to crush the thing's windpipe, silencing the beast for good. Rearing back with his spear, Tatsumi swung Neuntote like a bat as the second beast jumpe at him, its head meeting the flat side of Neuntote's spear head as the panther-beast was sent careening towards the trees. Tatsumi hurled his spear after the beast, skewering it against the side of a rather large, old-looking tree. Leaving it there to die, Tatsumi scanned the area for Yuloq and Ghinjou, dashing towards the two once his targets were in sight.

Ghinjou winced as the force of Yuloq's whip strike crashed against his bare back, splitting his skin. Not one to give up so easily, Ghinjou dropped his right-handed dagger, snatching up the end of the whip and yanked hard, causing Yuloq to stumble and fall to his knees. Ghinjou took this opportunity to hurl his second dagger, catching Yuloq in his right shoulder as the former attendant cried in pain, falling onto his back. The warrior strode menacingly towards the attendant as the latter yanked Ghinjou's dagger out with a cry. Scrambling to his feet, Yuloq attempted to flee, but was caught with a knee to his stomach as Tatsumi all but materialized in front of him, sending him flying back onto his back.

Reaching the downed assailant, Ghinjou yanked him up by his shoulder-length ponytail, holding the man several inches off the ground. 

"Who," snarled Ghinjou, "is your real master?"

Yuloq just chuckled maniacally, blood gushing from his open wound.

"He is the one who seeks the end of all things. He will cleanse this world in fire and ash. Just as I will cleanse _you_."

Yuloq smashed his hands against each other, engulfing himself in roiling flames as he cackled like a madman. Ghinjou dropped the man, but not quickly enough, as the fires had spread up Ghinjou's arm and charred him to the bone up to his elbow. Tatsumi caught Ghinjou underneath his arms as the warrior screamed in pain.

"_This is only a taste of His power,_" screamed Yuloq as the flames burned the flesh from his bones.

"_He will rain cleansing fire from the skies and wash away all who oppose him! All Hail the End-Seeker!_"

Within minutes, the man had been burnt to ash. Escorting the injured warrior to the water, Tatsumi lay Ghinjou down at its edge as the man laid his burnt arm in the pool, hoping the water would soothe the pain. Tatsumi walked back over to the pile of ash, disengaging Incursio as he did. He shuffled the ashes around with his foot, making sure no remnants of the attendant-imposter remained. Something peeked through the ash, and Tatsumi bent down, pulling from the pile the silver pendant that Yuloq wore. Upon one side was engraved a carving of a sun, and turning it over the other side revealed an engraving of a phoenix.

Tatsumi stared down at the pendant in his hand, clutching it in a white-knuckled grip.

_'Who are you?'_

**XXXXX**

Ending Notes:

First off, I'm sorry it's taken this long to get this update ready and out for your viewing pleasure. Life has a funny way of kicking us in the ass at the most inopportune times, and that coupled with having to get my band's tour van fixed and ready for tour, I've hardly had time to sleep, let alone finish this up.

However, as you can see, I DID get it finished. There's a HUGE amount of dialogue in this chapter, with a lot of OC, including the setting, plot and original characters used. I got a lot of my inspiration from this chapter from several sources; namely, Central American culture, the movie _Apocalyptico_, and other such sources detailing tribal life.

Within the next few chapters, we'll really delve into Esdese's internal conflict with the essence of the danger beast trapped within her _Demon's Extract_, as well as Tatsumi's struggle through the Cave of Lost Souls to reach the All-Father.

To be honest, I don't know when I'll be able to get chapter three out. Due to having several local showcases to play, as well as tour with my band and a full-time job in between, I have my work cut out for me.

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy chapter two of Juggernaut! Feel free to rip my ass a new one if you hated this chapter. Ja ne!


End file.
